


I'll Always Be Here

by MagicMar



Series: Sally Face Stories [2]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It's platonic if you squint, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's so fluffy but you gotta get through the angst first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMar/pseuds/MagicMar
Summary: Travis calls Sal at two in the morning after things at home got particularly bad. Sal has already gone into Protective Boyfriend Mode and will stop at nothing to make sure Travis is gonna be okay again.





	I'll Always Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> We're soft as fuck in this house and I wanted some Salvis hurt/comfort, so I delivered. Follow my Tumblr for updates on my shit (magic-mar) and I'm writing a proper fanfic that you should totally check out! Thanks for reading my shit :3

Sal was sad on the couch with Gizmo on his lap, mindlessly watching cable T.V. It was going to be another late-night Saturday, with his dad off at work until the early hours next morning. His hand stroked Gizmo’s back repeatedly, as he felt himself falling asleep. 

Just before he was going to drift off, Sal’s phone rung, shocking him awake. Blinking his eyes hazily before focusing enough to read the caller ID. 

“Travis..? Why.. what?” Sal mumbled aloud before answering the call and putting the phone to his ear.

“..Sal? Sal, I’m sorry I called, it’s late, I shouldn’t have called i’m sorry..” Travis’ voice was hoarse and cracking as he mumbled out apologies incoherently.

This pulled Sal out of any daze he was still in, sending him rushing to comfort Travis, “W-what? Travis, no, dude calm down, okay? I’m fine, it’s okay that you called. What’s wrong?”

“I- I’m sorry it’s stupid, I shouldn’t have bothered you with it,”

“No, if you called me crying it’s obviously not stupid. I care about you, man, whatever it is just tell me,” Sal could hear Travis’s breath hitch on the other line, as he let out was Sal   
assumed was a sob.

“... Things got really bad, at home I mean. I- I ran out the door and I’m too scared to go back inside… I didn’t know what else to do, Sal. I didn’t know what else to do...” his voice trailed off as he began sobbing into the phone again.

“Travis, oh I’m sorry it’s gonna be okay, alright? Where are you right now?” Sal asked him calmly, wanting to get him over to his house as soon as he could. 

“I,” he sniffled loudly, “near a gas station? Around the cemetery maybe?” he was clearly detached and panicked, Sal winced at his tone of voice. 

Thinking quickly, Sal came up with a simple plan, “I’m going to send you my location, okay? Do you think you can make it here alright?” he said, quickly texting him google maps directions to addison apartments.

Sal heard him lower the phone and open the text, waiting apprehensively for him to respond, “Yeah.. yeah I’ll manage, it’s not to far from me,” 

Sal immediately sighed in pure relief, “That’s great, I’ll meet you in the lobby, okay?”

“Yeah, okay… thank you Sal.” 

“Anytime, Travis. Just get here safely,” Sal said before Travis hung up the call. He stood from the couch and put his phone in his pocket with a shaky hand, quickly grabbing his prosthetic off the coffee table and making his way down to the lobby.

...

Sal was leaned against the wall near the door, he picked at his (already chipped) black nail polish anxiously, waiting for Travis to arrive. 

Just as the time was coming up on 15 minutes since the call ended and Sal was about to call Travis again when the door was tentatively pulled open. 

Travis slipped in and quietly shut the door behind him before looking around, startled when he noticed Sal standing by the door.

Sal immediately took in Travis’ appearance, his eyes are red and blotchy and there is a large cut on his cheek. The bruises and smaller cuts on his thighs as well as his bruised knees were visible under his blue shorts. 

They stood in silence for a moment before Sal pushed himself upright and carefully moved a hand to Travis’ arm, “Let’s go up to my place now, yeah?” 

Travis nodded softly and allowed Sal to lead him by his arm into the elevator, pressing the button for the fourth floor. 

... 

Sal walked out of the kitchen with two mugs of tea in his hands and a worried look underneath his prosthetic. Travis was currently sat on the couch petting a very comfortable Gizmo on his lap, but he looked… scared.

He carefully placed the cup in front of Travis on the coffee table, sitting down next to him with his own cup in his hands. 

The science is tense as they sip their tea, both boys unsure of how to start the conversation,

“I really am sorry for bothering you so late… I just don’t know what else I would’ve done,” his voice was barely above a whisper, his hands shaking holding the mug close to his face.

“Do.. do you want to talk about it or…?” he reached out slowly to put a comforting hand on Travis’ arm, again.

Understandably, Travis flinched a little at the contact, less than Sal had expected though. “I mean I.. I would but-” Travis let out a shaky breath, “I’ve already bothered you enough, you don’t need to hear about it-”

“Dude,” Sal stopped him, rubbing his hand gently up and down Travis’ forearm, “I care about you, you’re not a burden to me. If you want to talk about it, I’m here to listen,”

There was a beat of silence, Travis put his half-full mug on the coffee table gently.

“...I just never understood what I did wrong..?” Sal could see the tears in his eyes, threatening to tumblr over, “Where along the line did I fuck up so bad that God decided to do this 

to me? When did I become a disappointment and a punching bag to my father and nothing else? Where did… where did I go wrong?” Travis’ tears were flowing freely now, sobs choking out between words. 

“Hey.. hey this isn’t your fault okay? It was never your fault, you didn’t do anything to deserve any of this, alright?” Sal whispered reassurances to Travis, rubbing both his arms gently, always leaving adequate space for him to pull away yet always unsure if he should come closer. 

Luckily, Travis closed the distance, wrapping Sal up into a fully-bodied hug and sobbing freely into his shoulder. Sal rubbed circles into Travis’ back, whispering scattered reassurances into his ear “It’s okay”, “I’m here, you’re safe” and “This was never your fault”. 

Eventually sobs turned to soft sniffles as the boys stayed put in each others arms until Sal hesitantly pulled himself away, looking Travis in the eyes with hands still on his shoulders.

“Do you want to head to my room? You can stay here for the night,”

Travis sniffed and wiped at his eyes, “A-are you sure? Your dad wont mind?” 

“My dad isn’t going to be home until like, five in the morning. He wont even be awake enough to tell you’re here until two pm tomorrow. We have plenty of time,” Sal slowly stood up, guiding Travis down the hall to his room.

…

Sal climbed into his bed and carefully removed his prosthetic, putting it next to his cup of saline solution where he had placed his eye before. 

He heard Travis walking into the room, looking towards the door he saw him holding his old clothes, now changed into a, slightly big, grey shirt and drawstring shorts. 

“You can put those on my desk for now,”

Had Travis realized Sal wasn’t wearing his prosthetic? Was it too dark for him to see?

Sal had all his questions answered when Travis slipped into the bed, now laying beside him and clearly able to see his face.

“You look...cute,” Travis smiled at him softly, putting a soft hand on Sal’s cheek.

Sal smiled a big and genuine smile, wrapping his arms around Travis and allowing him to adjust until the two were comfortable.

“Goodnight, Travis,”

All their problems were still there, still evident just under the surface. But they could be ignored, at least until tomorrow. 

“Night, Sally Face,”


End file.
